


Flowers For My Flower Boy

by imsojoshuadone



Series: Flower Boy [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Josh loves Tyler, M/M, So is Tyler, Tyler is shy, josh is super gay, tyler loves flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsojoshuadone/pseuds/imsojoshuadone





	Flowers For My Flower Boy

It had been a good three months since Tyler and I had got together and not a day went by were I didn't catch myself thinking about him. He had also since taken to calling me Jish, which when uttered out of his mouth, never failed to make me blush.

Tyler: I'm at work babe, I'm sorry, I won't be getting off till at least 7.

I sighed, rereading the text for the tenth time in the past half hour. Ever since Tyler's mom insisted that he get a job at the local record shop, I hadn't been able to spend nearly as much time as I'd like too with him. He works five days a week from 11AM till closing time and that barley left any room for hanging out.

I pushed myself up and out of bed, rubbing at my eyes and cheeks with the palms of my hands as I yawned tiredly. The clock on my night stand read 12:37PM as my stomach released a heavy growl. I groggily pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt before grabbing my phone and slipping on a pair of socks, making my way down to the kitchen.

"Afternoon hun." My mom chuckled, rinsing off a plate in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Hey mom." I opened the fridge with half lidded eyes in search of food.

"If your looking for something to eat then your out of luck. I haven't been able to go grocery shopping yet." My mom stated with a knowing glance in my direction. I groaned, plopping down on a cushioned bar stool at our kitchen island.

"I'm so bored." I whined. "And hungry."

"Well why don't you take Tyler out to lunch." My mother suggested, turning to face me with an unamused expression.

"I can't, he's at work." I pouted, resting my chin in the palm of my hand as I propped my elbow up on the granite table top.

"Well then, why don't you get a job." My moms words echoed in the back of my head for a moment, bouncing off the walls of my brain before dissipating into nothing.

"Eww, why would I want to do that." I cringed at the thought.

"Well then why don't you do me a favor and go do the shopping for me." She sighed, leaning against the counter with an unamused expression. I thought about it for a moment, taking in my mothers dishelved state and her tired eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Alright." I shrugged with a nod of my head. I stood from my seat, rubbing at my cheeks as my mother sighed happily and pointed groggily to a list resting next to the microwave on the counter. My feet scuffed against the floor as I crossed the kitchen to reach for the list, pulling my mother in for a hug as I folded the half sheet of paper and placed it in my back pocket.

"Don't even think about trying to buy a case of redbull so help Josh if I find out that you did I will-" My mother began, eyebrows knitted together with seriousness as she pulled away to clap a hand against my back.

"Calm down," I chuckled. "I won't, I promise." A small, fond smile tugged at the corners of my mothers mouth as I placed a gentle kiss against her forehead and began to exit the kitchen, making my way back up to my room as I searched for my car keys.

"Where the hell-" I grumbled, huffing as I shuffled through my room aimlessly looking for my keys. I managed to slip on my favorite hoodie and pair of vans in the process before finally finding the set of keys on the floor near my night stand.

• • • • •

I placed the last item needed inside the squeaky cart and sighed as I crossed flour off the list. The local grocery store was nearly empty minus the employees restocking the shelves and I thanked God for the lack of business as I made my way to the check out area and smiled happily at there being no line whatsoever. The elderly lady managing the only open cash register gave me a sweet smile as I placed the contents of my cart up on the counter for her to scan and bag, my eyes catching the name tag pinned to her navy blue vest as she opened her mouth to begin speaking.

"How's your day going hun?" She drawled, glancing up at me between scanning my items.

"Pretty good." I offered, smiling happily up in her direction as I pulled out my wallet and sifted through what cash I had brought with me.

"Well that's good." She nodded her head, bagging the last item and ringing up my total before opening her mouth to speak again. "You know, you look like a nice young man whose got someone special waiting for them at home." She began, jamming her wrist over her shoulder as she pointed her thumb in the general direction of the exit. "Why not bring the lovely young lady home some beautiful flowers? They're hanging up outside, feel free to take what you want." I could feel the woman's eyes burning a hole into the side of my head as I drew my bottom lip in between my teeth and fought off the amused smile forcing to its way across my face.

"Sure." I grinned, "How much are they?"

"Free of charge." Her eyes lit up as she took the money from my outstretched hand and placed it in the cash register, soon after handing me a receipt and my change. "Just as long as you promise to always cherish her."

"I promise," I nodded my head, half promising the elderly lady and half promising myself that I would never let Tyler go. "I promise to always cherish him."

Her face split into a fond grin as she watched me place my grocery bags into my cart and wheel my way towards the flowers outside of the store.

• • • • •

It took me a good fifteen minutes to pick out the right bouquet of flowers for Tyler and another fifteen minutes to get to Tylers work. And it might have taken me at least another fifteen minutes to muster up the courage to get out of my car once I arrived at Tylers work but no one really needed to know that.

The bell above the record shops door jingled as I made my way inside, my eyes automatically scanning the room for Tylers small figure. I couldn't stop the grin from making its way across my face as I spotted the boy huddled near the rooms farthest corner, body hunched over a box of old vinyl records labeled "greatest hits". His usual outfit of black skinny jeans and a floral button down were hidden beneath a ratty old apron, the piece of cloth looking to me as if it was about to fall into pieces from all the wear and tear it had been through over the years.

"Just a minute, I'll be right with you." Tyler yelled over the sound of the record player crackling idly from the back room. As Tyler turned to face my direction, brushing his hands against his covered chest, I pulled the bundle of red roses out from behind my back and mouthed the words 'for my flower boy'. His face grew red under my gaze and I watched with a grin as he rushed over to my side, his arms wrapping themselves around my waist and head nuzzling against the crook of my neck as he mumbled into my skin.

"Josh, they're so pretty thank you."

I buried my face in Tylers hair as I returned the hug and placed gentle kisses against his forehead.

"You're welcome baby boy." I chuckled, stepping back from Tylers embrace to hand him his flowers. I ran my thumb over Tylers cheek, allowing my hand to cup his face as I brought him in for a gentle kiss. 

"How's work going?" I hummed, running my fingers through Tylers hair as I watched him happily sniff the flowers clutched to his chest.

"Good," he grinned. "Especially now that you're here." He leaned in for another kiss, our noses brushing as I smiled against his lips, my heart fluttering inside my chest as Tyler placed his hand against the side of my neck and giggled happily.

"Jesus, can't you guys get a room? I swear. If this happens every time Josh visits you at work Tyler I'm gonna..." Marks furious rambling startled Tyler and I as he walked in from the back room carrying a crate filled with empty CD cases, his threat teetering off as he instantly turned back around at the sight of our kissing figures.

"I don't think your boss likes me very much." I chuckled, glancing over at Tyler as he continued to smile happily down at his roses.

"Nope, but that's ok, just means more of you for me."


End file.
